Maximus Gargan (Earth-981)
History Origin Originally a mob boss from, Mexico, Maximus Gargan fled his country before a federal case could be brought up against him for accusations of murder, assault, and racketeer, moving his operations towards New York in America. Upon his arrival, Max began to form a plot to become the city's new Kingpin of Crime, gathering most of his old gang to further allow him to do so. However, to his bad luck, his plans were dismantled by the new-comer superhero, Spider-Man, causing him to fall onto a 15-year sentence at Ryker's Island. During his time at the prison, Max was offered a deal by a mysterious figure known as "The Gentleman" and allowed scientists from Oscorp Industries to endow him with the powers of a scorpion and in change, Max would be able to leave prison and get payback on Spider-Man. Following genetic modifications, Max was given as well an experimental mechanical power-suit from Oscorp and was given a cybernetic tail, equipped with a deadly stinger and tail blasts. After leaving prison, Max sets his sights on the wallcrawler. Natural Predator His first appearance was an attack on a mall, taking out several cops with his tail blasts to get Spider-Man's attention. Eventually, Scorpion and Spidey clashed. As Scorpion, Gargan is able battle, match and defeat Spider-Man but before he can unmask the wall-crawler, Gargan is overcome with pain as he undergoes further uncontrolled mutations that give him green skin, yellow eyes and talon-like fingers. The experiment started to cause secondary effects on his mind, causing him to start going insane. Scorpion escapes the police and attacks Norman Osborn, demanding him to turn him back to normal. After believing more radiation may stop his transformation and return him to normal, Gargan attempts to gain access to a nuclear reactor; attacking anyone he sees. Once again, Spider-Man arrived and thwarted his plan. Gargan tries escape from Spider-Man through the subway tunnels but Spider-Man chases after him and the two fought once more inside a subway train until Spider-Man came out on top and thrown Gargan into an armored truck, resulting in the Scorpion being sent back to Rhykers. The Gentleman's file While still in prison, Gargan was visited by a man calling himself The Gentleman and was listed as one of the potential candidates for a "Special Project" that the Kingpin was running. When asked how many men he needed for the the project, Kingpin tells him to keep it at a minimal of six. Powers and Abilities Powers As the Scorpion, Maximus Gargan possesses all the powers of a scorpion. These powers include: *'Superhuman Strength:' Max Gargan possesses extreme superhuman strength. He is currently able to lift approximately 10-15 tons, and as such, can easily overpower humans, lift extremely heavy objects, and he has proven capable of even overpowering Spider-Man himself. *'Superhuman Speed:' Gargan can run at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened, rivaling that of his adversery Spider-Man. He's been shown to also outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Jumping and Leaping:' Gargan's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him the ability to jump and leap to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Gargan's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human's. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Maxmus Gargan's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It is also likley that Gargan's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. Gargan's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs however. *'Superhuman Durability:' Gargan has superhuman durability. The Scorpion suit was capable of shielding Gargan from bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. *'Superhuman Agility:' Gargan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Gargan's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Talons: '''Thanks to the expiremntation done to him, Gargan possesses talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along solid surfaces much like Spider-Man. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. Abilities * '''Formidable Opponent:' Gargan's powers make him a formidable combatant, even though he has had little formal training. * Leadership Strength Level As Scorpion, Gargan possesses class 25 strength, sufficent to lift 15 tons. Weaknesses Genetic Defects: Due to his genetic mutation being unstable, without his Scorpion suit to stabilize it, Gargan would die. He also suffers from severe mental confusion and violent outbursts. Paraphernalia Equipment * Metal Scorpion Stinger attached to chain *'Scorpion's Suit:' He uses his tail's laser blasts that erupts from his tail to defeat his foes. His tail was powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of his battle suit. The tail was connected via a cybernetic link to the fine muscles of his spinal column when he dons his suit, enabling him to direct the tail by involuntary nerve impulses and activated by his mental commands. His design is very close to the original Mac Gargan incarnation of the Scorpion, with the exception of sleekness to the design, and a dome like hunch which becomes the dangerous tail, giving the appearance of an actual scorpion's exo-skeleton. The tail was also fused to his spinal cord, the tail was also armored, and was tipped with a spike, making it deadly in combat. His costume's lens were similar to Spidey's lens. *'Electro-Mechanical Tail:' The Scorpion's battle suit is equipped with a superhumanly powerful tail that he can whip at extreme velocity. He can also shoot laser blasts from it. Notes *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man ''#20. Trivia * This version of Gargan was inspired by his Ultimate counterpart, since both has various tattoos all over their bodies and are mob bosses from Mexico. *His physical appearence as the scorpion however barrows elements from the Ultimate comics, his mainstream counterpart, and the version from Marvel's Spider-Man. See Also *Appearences of: Maximus Gargan (Earth-981) Discover and Discuss *Search News for: Links and References *None. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Shaved Hair Category:Mutates Category:Villains Category:Templated Articles Category:Bad Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Public Identity Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder